Equestria Grand Prix Part 1
Equestria Grand Prix Part 1 is the nineteenth episode of the second season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot Beaten by Jackson Storm, Christine and K.A.R.R., Princess Yuna suffers a terrible crash (the very same crash as Lightning McQueen's biggest wreck ever) when she speeds the Fabulous Shooting Star up to catch up too much fast and got badly injured during the race at Manehattan. When Equestria Grand Prix arrives, Princess Yuna, her friends, Solarna, Sharon, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Lightning McQueen, Cruz Ramirez, Cal Weathers, Bobby Swift, some World Grand Prix racers, Ryan "Inside" Laney, Chase Racelott, Bubba Wheelhouse, Danny Swervez, Herbie, Giselle, Jackson Storm, Christine and K.A.R.R. enters the three races (the first race at Ponyville to Canterlot, the second race at Canterlot to Appleloosa and the third race at Appleloosa to the Golden Oak Library) to win the Biggest Trophy and Prize Ever. Fizzlepop, Grubber and Smokey must train Yuna, her friends, Solarna, Sharon, Lightning, Cruz, Cal, Bobby, Francesco Bernoulli, Jeff Gorvette, Shu Todoroki, Raoul CaRoule, Herbie, Giselle and K.I.T.T. to be the greatest racers ever. Princess Yuna's Best Racing Days Ever/Jackson Storm arrives At the Golden Oak Library/The Race at Manehattan/CRASH!!!!! A few days later/Yuna watches Doc Hudson's crash/Luna arrives Equestria Grand Prix is arriving/Training at the Golden Oak Library/A new paintjob for the fixed up Fabulous Shooting Star Arriving at Equestria Grand Prix/Fizzlepop meets Ryan Laney/The next day/The First Race from Ponyville to Canterlot Remembering Doc Hudson/More training with Fizzlepop, Grubber, Smokey and the Pillars of Old Equestria The second race from Canterlot to Appleloosa/Thinking about Doc say Trivia *The Equestria Grand Prix will take place in three races: the first race from Ponyville to Canterlot, the second race from Canterlot to Appleloosa and the third race from Appleloosa to the Golden Oaks Library. *Princess Yuna will be injured after she speeds the Fabulous Shooting Star up to catch up with Jackson Storm, Christine and K.A.R.R. and crashes it (the very same wreck that Lightning McQueen has), due to a faulty rear tire. *The Fabulous Shooting Star will be all fixed, good as new and primered up by Wrencher, Fix-It Felix, Jr. and Tyrone in a few days later after it was all dented and scratched when it was crashed. *Yuna and her friends will use their racecars, Dipper and Mabel Pines will use the Mystery Cart (aka the Mystery Shack Golf Cart in original version), Princess Solarna will use K.I.T.T. (in his Ecto-88 form), Princess Sharon will use The Mach 5, Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Grubber will use Kaneda's Bike (from Akira), Wreck-It Ralph will use the Bigfoot monster truck, Negaduck will use K.A.R.R. and the Nightmare Guards will use their Nightmare Racecars while Lightning McQueen, Cruz Ramirez, Cal Weathers, Bobby Swift, Francesco Bernoulli, Jeff Gorvette, Raoul CaRoule, Danny Swervez, Chase Racelott, Ryan "Inside" Laney, Bubba Wheelhouse, Jackson Storm and Christine will drive by themselves. *Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Smokey and the Pillars of Old Equestria will train the racers at the Golden Oak Library. *A reference from Cars 3 was made, when Yuna tries to catch up with Storm, Christine and K.A.R.R., crashes the Fabulous Shooting Star after goes out of control, hits a wall, flies into the air and into a barrel roll. *there'll be a couple of race cars that'll be featured in the race. *The episode continues in Equestria Grand Prix Part 2. Songs and Music Score # Transcript *Equestria Grand Prix Part 1 (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225